Kurt's Punishment
by Sigilyph
Summary: Blaine catches Kurt texting Chandler, and he decides to teach Kurt a lesson. Klaine, rated M for a reason.


"How could you do this to me? This is cheating Kurt!" Tears formed on the edges of Blaine's eyes as he pointed at Kurt with an outstretched hand. "This..this Chandler guy is flirting with you, an you're flirting back! How could you?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, and cupped it to his chest. "Blaine, sweetie, I'll stop texting him. I'll delete his number from my phone! I'll do anything! I love you, only you, always you Blaine." Blaine's brow unfurrowed slightly as he looked at his boyfriend. "Prove it. Get on your knees Kurt." Kurt bent down as a grin formed on his lips. He knew that Blaine would do this, Blaine loved to dominate Kurt after their fights. "Strip, now." Kurt did as commanded, fingers hastily unbuttoning his shirt as Blaine began to undo his own shirt's buttons before pulling it off. Kurt momentarily reveled in the sight of Blaine's muscular, tanned and lightly hairy chest before taking off his shirt, exposing the pale skin covering muscles underneath.

Blaine licked his lips at the sight, and Kurt stood up to take his pants off, leaving him standing there before Blaine, in nothing but his gray briefs. He kneeled back down, and undid the clasp on Blaine's black jeans. He slid them off with some help from his boyfriend before he pulled of Blaine's boxer briefs with a quick motion. Blaine's erect, eight inch penis was staring Kurt in the eye. He looked up at Blaine, who grunted. "Suck my dick Kurt. Suck it hard." Kurt placed his tongue at the base of Blaine's cock, and slowly licked up its length. When he reached the tip, he placed his lips over it, sucking as though it was a lollypop, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Blaine's perfect lips.

"Damn Kurt, that feels so good! Harder! Suck it harder! Kurt did as ordered, rubbing the length of Blaine's cock with his hand as he moaned around it. Kurt twirled a finger in Blaine' curly pubes, something that he knew always managed to turn on Blaine even more. Blaine wrapped his fingers in Kurt's hair, thrusting Kurt's head up and down. He pulled Kurt off of his length, gasping as the cold air rushed over his penis. He reached his hands into Kurt's briefs, tugging on his length as Kurt pulled them off.

"Did I say you could take those off?" Blaine's eyes scanned Kurt's body, drinking in his elegant form. "Well, only this once, because you are, well, so hot." Blaine stuck a tentative finger into Kurt's hole as he continued stroking his boyfriend's penis. Kurt bit Blaine's ear, before whispering into it as his arms wrapped around Blaine's back. "More, Blaine….add more!" Blaine nodded, placing a light kiss on Kurt's neck before adding another finger, scissoring them back and forth as Kurt jerked forward. "Ohh, right there Blaine, right there!" Blaine added a third finger, followed by a fourth, stretching Kurt in preparation for events to come. Blaine tuned Kurt around, and he spit in his other hand, rubbing the saliva up and down the length of his dick. He pressed the tip to Kurt;s entrance, and slowly moved his hips, filling Kurt completely as he reached the hilt. They stood there in silence, Blaine's hands bracing himself against Kurt's back as Kurt leaned over his bed, digging his hands into the shits until his knuckles turned white. "Go." He whispered. "What?" "Go!"

Blaine smiled, and jerked his hips, thrusting out of Kurt then back in, causing Kurt to moan. "More! More Blaine!" A tear of joy rolled down Kurt's cheek, and he blushed, the rosy glow spreading down his chest and upper back. "One day, I'm going to make your whole body blush Kurt!" Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt as he came hard inside of Kurt, the added pressure on his prostate causing Kurt to come as well, and the couple collapsed onto the bed, Blaine still inside Kurt. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'll never text him again." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and laughed. "I don't care if you text him, just know that you, you are all mine!"

Tell me if I should continue this or not, 'cause I'm not sure what to do. So if you liked it, tell me, and I'll right more. Please and thank you :D


End file.
